A conventional lever-type connector to be attached to a panel includes: a first connector; a second connector fittable to the first connector; and a lever provided on the first connector and configured to be turned to fit the first connector and the second connector to each other. Here, the first connector and the second connector in a fitted state are attached to an attachment hole in a panel (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-359037).
In this lever-type connector, the lever is provided with an interference portion in order to prevent the connectors in an incompletely fitted state from being attached to the panel. The interference portion does not interfere with a hole edge of the attachment hole in the panel when the connectors are in a completely fitted state. The interference portion interferes with the hole edge of the attachment hole when the connectors are in the incompletely fitted state.
Accordingly, in the process of attaching the connectors to the attachment hole in the panel, it is possible to detect a fitted state of the connectors based on whether or not the interference portion interferes with the hole edge of the attachment hole.
When the connectors are fitted into the attachment hole in the state where the interference portion does not interfere with the hole edge of the attachment hole (the state where the connectors are properly fitted to each other), an elastic retaining piece formed on the interference portion is inserted through the attachment hole and locks the hole edge of the attachment hole from the back side. Thus, the connectors are attached to the panel.